<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never different by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798442">never different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandom Challenge [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Wordcount: 100-1.000, six - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never different, and she had died unhappy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne of Cleves &amp; Katherine Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Fandom Challenge [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the start, Katherine had been really drawn to Henry and had of course married him. It had been like a life filled with roses, for a whole short while until the king’s thorns had made themselves more prominent than before. It was unnerving and disgusting and she cursed at herself for having made the mistake of marrying the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would always be nothing more than his fourth wife, and then she had been beheaded, like, wow. All of her luck, she had been so tired of just being used over and over again and just wanted a friend, for it all to be different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was never different, and she had died unhappy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they had been Six, on the stage while trying to come up with who deserved to be the lead singer of the band, talking about who had gone through the most bullshit from Henry (it was her, by the way, even if no one else agreed) and it had ended in an hour long show of songs for an audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, they had decided that they were their own people and didn’t need him, just living in the moment when they were still Six until they had to go back to their own history and let it be. Because they would always just be known as Henry’s six wives no matter what they tried. She liked to dream though, of the much better life she could have had, the one she had really wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was all over it had felt like it was too much, she didn’t want to go back to just simple history. The crowd cheering on Broadway, the lighting and colors and the feeling of adrenaline as she had sung and danced on the stage with all the other ex-wives had made her feel so alive, for the first time in </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> hundreds of years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being decapitated did that to someone, she supposed. Anne Boleyn had played the “beheaded card” much more during the show than her though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now as they all tried to fill in the gaps and find some comfort, she didn’t want to leave, not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Anne of Cleves came up to her, touching her shoulder. She remembered their time together when they were still alive. They had been acquaintances, Katherine had done her best to make Anne feel more comfortable even after having been rejected by the king. She never had to bow at her in court and she made sure Henry had given her enough riches to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going?” Anne asked her. She wished they had really become true friends back then, all she could imagine was visiting her and having a grand time at her palace. But that would never happen. It was sad, she knew it, that their world on stage would come to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a lot to take in, I don’t want it to be over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but our time is over and it's time to go back. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what’s important with us now, and that’s something. Let’s do it together, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>